Because Of You
by FutureMrsHale
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends along with the other Cullens and Hales. But one night changes it all. Who is James and how does he recognize Bella. Following the desertion of her friends to the death of her mother, what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1 Best friends

"Are you coming over today Bells?" My best friend Edward asked at lunch. I have 6 friends, but Edward is my best friend. He has bronze hair, which is incredibly messy but he still manages to pull it off and the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. We grew up together, along with his adopted siblings Alice who also has green eyes and short black hair, spiked in all directions, Emmett has brown eyes and brown hair. At first glance he might seem intimidating because of his size, but once you get to know him, he is a big teddy bear. Then there is Rosalie (Emmett' girlfriend) who is unbelievably georgous with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Then there is Jasper, who is actually Rose' twin (and Alice' boyfriend) and he has blue eyes and short blonde hair. They are all georgous that with one look, anyone's self-esteem could drop. I was was of them. With dull brown hair that cascades down my back and chocolate brown eyes, I was nothing to look at. So I was very surprised when they approached me my first day, but we've been friends ever since.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I replied,

"What we going to do at the weekend?" Alice asked, being her usual hyper self. I swear she is taking something.

"Erm...I don't know, any ideas?" I asked, looking around the table at my friends.

"Shopping" Alice said,

"Beach" Jasper,

"Shopping" Alice said again,

"Anywhere" Emmett

"Shopping" Alice said _again_

"Movie day" Edward

"Shopping" Alice

"I'm up for anything" Rose replied, smirking at Alice,

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice' eagerness to make us go shopping, even though she knew how much I hated it. Damn pixie.

"Gee Alice, anyone would have thought you wanted to go shopping" Edward teased, laughing along with me,

"I honestly don't know where you got that from Eddie" she replied,

"Alice, we will go shopping next weekend, but this weekend I just want to hang out, ok, so movie day?" I asked, and they all nodded their heads and laughed even more at the look on Alices face. It was one of pure horror that she had to miss a week of shopping.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and sighing me and Edward made our way to Biology with Mr Banner as the others went to their classes. When we walked in we sat down just in time as Mr Banner came in.

"Right, class today you can have a free lesson as I have tests to mark, but you have to stay in class" he said, sitting down,

I was sat, writing another poem in my notebook and I had just finished it, when it was snatched out my hands. Turning around, I saw Edward grinning whilst he read the poem out loud;

_Notes, flying though the trees  
Twirling around all the leaves  
Entering me through my ear  
Taking away all my fear_

My heart pounding with each beat  
Ringing from my ears down to my feet  
And as I close my eyes  
The rhythm in my head flies

And when the music stops  
All my tranquility drops  
Nothing around me makes sense  
Because the music is my only defense

A defense against the hurt  
That this world will always exert  
A defense against the pain  
Pounding down on me like rain 

"Wow, Bells this is amazing" He said, smiling that crooked smile at me.

"Thanks Edward, but can I have my book back?" I said, smiling sweetly at him,

He handed me the book back, and I quickly put it back in my bag before he could see the others. It's not that I'm not proud of what I write, it's just that I don't think anyone will like it, including my friends.

"Hey Bella" Ewww, I mentally gagged at the sound of his voice. Mike Newton, greasy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was an alright looking guy, it's just he was a bit too friendly with me and a whole lot more pervy. It was just last week that he tried looking down my top I tripped in front of him. I had slapped him around the face, shouted at him, and walked away with my friends who were laughing their heads off.

Soon the bell rang and I groaned. Gym. I hate gym, because I can't even walk along a flat surface without finding something to trip over. As I was making my way to the door, Edward behind me, I tripped. Point proved. But as I closed my eyes and waited for the impact with the floor, I realised that it didn't come. I opened my eyes and was staring into a pair of green eyes. Edward. Blushing, I stood up and out of his hold.

"Thanks Eddie" I said,

"You know I think you need to be carefully chaperoned just in case you fall again, but your welcome anyway, oh and before I forget, don't. call. me. eddie" He said,

Laughing at the pout on his face, we began to walk to gym. Which was horrible once we got changed. All of our group was in this class which was good along with Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory, Justin Dawson, and a few others I don't know. We were playing dodgeball today, and I managed to end up on the floor a total of 7 times. The whole class was laughing at me but I soon joined in. Even though I was blushing like crazy and wished I wasn't so clumsy, the laughter was contagious. I had managed to get Mike out but only because he slapped my arse before we started. I hate him. When will he ever get the message that I don't like him? Never by the looks of it but a girl can hope.


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

When I got home, I took my bag into my bedroom and went to make Charlie and Renee their dinner. I decided on Harry Clearwater's fish fry. Just as I was setting it on the table, they both walked in. My mom and my dad.

"Thanks Bells" They said before digging in.

I was just about to go out the front door to go to the Cullen' when they asked me to go back for a minute. I wondered what they wanted until I actually found out.

"Are you and Edward dating?" What? What would give them that impression, we are best friends,  
"What?"

"Are you and Edward dating, we don't want you to think this as us trying to force the two of you together but you spend all your time together, and we just don't want you two to get in the way of each other's happiness with a partner if you spend more time together than you do with your partner" Renee said,

I was shocked. Since when did me and Edward act like a couple. True, they didn't actually say those words, but it was written on their faces. Yes, we hung out together, yes we hung out more than we did with the group but that's what best friends do. I assured my mother and father that we weren't dating, just friends and went to the Cullens still in shock. When I got there, Edward had a similar expression on his face. Guess his parents asked him too.  
"We don't act like a couple do we?" He asked, when we were sat in the lounge with the others.

"No, but I'm guessing that with that question your parents asked you too then" I replied,

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin your happiness with a boyfriend" he said, loking a bit sad.

"Same, I don't want to ruin your happiness with a girl"

"I know what you could do" Alice squealed. Yes squealed. She is too hyper for her own good. But I was wondering what she had in mind as most of the things she says are right, and the plans won't fail. It's wierd but it's like she is physic almost. Almost.

"What Alice?" We both asked, looking at her expectantly,

"We should go to club Twyla now adn get you both dates" She said.

"Sounds like a good idea, what do you say?" Rose asked looking at us,

"Erm..." I trailed off,

"YES! Now everyone go change into party clothes, Bella come with me, I'm dressing you up" And without another word, I was dragged into Alice's bedroom. She shoved me in the shower and while I was relaxing, I could hear her mumbling about the clothes.

"Come on Bella, get out" Alice said, knocking on the bathroom door. Sighing, I got out, wrapped a towel around me and went with Alice. I sat down at her dressing table, while her and Rose applied my make-up. Once they were done, they told me to change into the dress they placed in my arms along with the blue dolly shoes that matched. The dress was a midnight blue colour with a plunging neckline that showed a little cleavage and it stopped at my knees. I had to admit tht when I put on the shoes, I did look completely different. Pretty for a change.

"Right, Bella, Edward go look around" Alice screamed, once we got into the club. It was packed as it would be as it was a Friday. I followed everyone else up to the bar and got a coke, I couldn't drink as I was driving us all back. We had just sat down, when I noticed that their was a man pushing a girl into the corner, and the look on the girls face was clearly frightened. I guess Edward noticed too because he stood up and walked over to them. The rest of us quickly followed.

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking at the man, I felt like I remembered him from somewhere but I couldn't quite place him. It confused the heck out of me so I just pushed the thought aside, just in time to see Edward take a step toward the girl who's facial expression was screaming 'help me'. She was pretty, there was no denying that, she had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"How could you? I got the results back today" Edward asked her, and everyone instantly became confused, including the girl.

"What?" She squeaked,

"I had to go to the doctors after we slept together" He said, and I instantly knew he was acting. For a moment there I thought he was serious until he said that as I know he is still a virgin, unlike me. But before you think of me as a slut, I really had no say in the matter. You see I was raped at 16, a year ago now, I hadn't told anyone, not even my group as I feared they would look at me differently. The man I didn't know, he had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes, he said at the time his name was James but he kept changing it. And then it came back to me. The man in front of me was him. James. The guy who raped me. Shit. I hope he doesn't recognize me. I don't know what I would do if he did. And how would I explain this to the group. I couldn't thats how.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked, breaking my reverie.

"You, you gave me AIDS" Edward said, hoping the guy I mean James would let go of her. It worked as he dropped her as though she was on fire. Then he looked around and his eyes were fixed on me. Shit. Deep breathes Bella. Deep breathes.

"Aah, well, well, well, look who it is, Isabella" He smirked, earning confused looks from everyone from the group except Edward. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw he was kissing the girl. Well, looks like he has found a girlfriend. But why did that hurt so much? Why did just the sight of them two kissing, cause a painful shock to go through my body straight to my heart. It doesn't mean I like him, I mean yeah, he is my best friend. But I don't like him as anything more than a friend do I? Do I? No, no, no. I realised that the more I kept repeating the word 'no', it became less and less truthful. Shit, I liked Edward as more than a friend. Fuck.

"How have you been?" James asked me, not paying attention to anyone else,

"Well, you see James, I was fine until I saw you" I spat, wondering where the sudden confidence came from. One minute I was scared shitless, now I'm not. WTF?

Saying James' name, caused Edward to stop kissing her and look at me confused.

I noticed he was about to speak, so I quickly opened my own mouth.

"Why don't you go to hell or I will tell my father, you know the Chief right?" I smirked as I saw his face drain colour completely. You see, James here had run into Charlie quite a few times, and had quite the criminal record. Drug dealing, abuse, rape (against me) and bodily harm. He was evil, and Charlie had said that if he ever saw him again, he would shoot him on spot.

"What's wrong James, scared?" I carried on taunting him, until he ran away, his two friends behind.

Putting off the conversation I knew was bound to come, I walked up to the girl, held my hand out and introduced myself and the group.

"Hey, I'm Tanya, and I just want to say thank you for saving me" She smiled, but I couldn't help but notice that it seemed completely fake.

"No problem" I said,

"Bella, that's enough, quit avoiding the subject like I know you are and tell me how the fuck you know him" Alice and Rose yelled over the music that was becoming louder. I hadn't even realised it was on. God, I'm stupid.

I gave them both a look that said 'not here' but they weren't having that. I was dragged into the club toilets, and I noticed that my confident facade had now gone and I was shaking and tears were streaming down my face.

"Bells, what's wrong, how do you know him?" Rose asked, hugging me,

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, not even the rest of the group" When they both nodded their heads, I continued,

"His name is James, he has the worst criminal record ever, drugs, abuse, rape, and bodily harm. Anyway, one day Charlie and Renee went out and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw James, he pushed me inside and started saying things like 'your father has caused me to get in jail more times than I like, today, I get revenge' I didn't realise what was happening until he pushed me on the floor, and tore off my clothes. He raped me right their, me screaming and kicking at him to get off and somewhere along the way, my parents came back, they heard my screams and saw me and James, Charlie went mental and got James sent back to prison for 11 months, that was the day Charlie swore to shoot him the next time he saw him, it happened a year ago" I took a deep breath and looked at their faces. They were both crying, and suddenly I was pulled into bone crushing hugs that could put Emmett to shame.

"How come you never told us?"

"I didn't want you to look at me differently" It felt better to get it off my chest, but I knew what they were going to say next, they were going to ask about telling the others.

"Bells, we know you didn't want anyone to know, but what if he shows up again, we can't fight him off, let us just tell Em and Jazz, not Edward, he will be too busy with Tanya anyway, but they can help, please Bella, you have to tell someone who can fight him if need be" Alice said, still crying,

"Ok, fine, but out in the parking lot, then can I go home, I need to tell my parents?"

"Sure"

When we walked into the parking lot, we noticed that they were all there, but Edward was too busy looking at Tanya with lust filled eyes to notice our prescence.

"Bella-boo, what's wrong, why are you all crying?" Em and Jazz asked,

I cautiously took a look at Edward to see if he was listening, but as soon as I saw him kissing her again, I knew he wasn't.

"The guy in the club, James, long story short, Charlie had put him in jail so many times he thought he would get revenge, he used me to get back at him, he raped me in my own house a year ago and Charlie walked in, found him, threw him in jail for 10 months, but please don't tell Edward" I finished. I noticed that they're expressions were both the same. Angry. Very angry. They looked as though they wanted to kill something.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" they shouted, causing Edward and Tanya to look in our direction.

"Kill who guys?" Edward asked, but then his eyes swept over to us girls. And we were all still crying. All 3 of us. But I was worse, I hadn't realised but at some point in the re-telling of my story, I had crumpled up on the floor, crying my eyes out. I couldn't help it. They weren't there, so they don't know how much pain I was in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. Then I heard gasps. I replayed what he said to me in my head and gasped myself. He has never called me Bella, not once since we met, it was always Bells. What changed? Tanya probably.

"N-nothing" I stuttered.

"Come on Eddie, leave the bitch there and then we can have some fun" Tanya's nasally voice said, glaring at me.

"Ok, Tan" And he left. Not saying goodbye to his family, his best friend. And he didn't bother to say that I wasn't a bitch, he didn't stick up for me like he usually did. It was then that I realised. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts so much to know that he is going to Tanyas to have fun as she put it.

"I love him, guys, I love Edward" I said, and then I was attacked by hugs.

"Oh, Bella, you would make a perfect couple, we will just have to show him what he is missing, but come on, you are staying at ours the night, but before we will go talk to you parents" I was picked up by Emmett and I didn't bother to protest. What was the point? I was crying to much to actually see where we were going.

After about 15 minutes, we pulled up in my driveway. Em yelled for Charlie to come out and not a minute later he was asking what was wrong.

"James" Was the only word he needed to understand the state I was in. He knew how terrified I was of him, no matter how confident I seemed earlier.

"I'm assuming you told, but that's a good thing, you will heal now baby girl, don't worry, he won't go anywhere near you again, go sleep at the Cullens, I know you were planning to anyway, I will sory this, Bells" He kissed the top of my head and wandered back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 2 Weeks

_~2 weeks later~_

2 weeks was all it took. 2 weeks for all of them to like Tanya. They had forgotten all about me. Sure they let me sit at their table during lunch, but they never actually spoke to me, they never actually asked me if I wanted to go out anymore. It was always plans with Tanya. Before I felt like a 7th wheel the first few days Edward and Tanya were together, but now I feel lonely. Not knowing where James is scares me, but I think Emmett and Jasper will help if they see him near me. Key word there : think. That's just the thing, I don't know if they will anymore. Tanya has completely taken over their schedules, forgetting about me in the process. I spend more time with Carlisle and Esme, helping them with the garden and just talking. I told them about me being raped, and they of course are helping me heal from it. I even told them my feelings for Edward. To say they were happy was an understatement. They both hate Tanya equally as much as me, and were shocked when I explained how Edward and the rest have ignored me completely since she came along. I felt alone now more than ever. I didn't know what to do.

Today was one of those days when I couldn't decide on what to do. It was a Saturday and I had no plans anymore. I decided to go to the Cullens house and see Esme and Carlisle if he isn't working at the hospital. I got changed in blue jeans and a blue v-neck long sleeved top and drove to the Cullens.

I didn't bother knocking on the door when I arrived. I saw Esme' car parked in the driveway, along with Edward' Volvo, Alice' Porsche, Rose' M3, Em' Jeep and Jazz' motorbike. I walked through the back gate and into the garden and saw Esme, pulling up weeds in the far corner. I shouted her and she turned around. The minute she saw me, a smile broke up on her face. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"How are you dear, have they spoken to you yet?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

"No, they haven't even tried"

"Well, do you want to help me with the garden, my dear?"

I nodded and she set me to work pulling weeds up, while she went and made me a cup of tea.

After we were finished, we were just talking, when Edward walked into the garden.

"How come Bella' truck is in the drive?" Then his gaze flickered to me, he said hello and went back inside. I couldn't help it, but I cried. Why do they hate me so much? Esme pulled me into another hug, and we stayed like that until Carlisle came back and asked what was wrong. Since I was still crying, Esme explained and Carlisle joined in the hug


	4. Chapter 4 Suicide?

~_2 more weeks gone~_

If before I felt alone. Well, now I feel alone now more than ever. Why, might you ask. Because last week, my mother died. She had a heart attack and didn't recover. I cried for a week but pulled myself together for Charlie. Charlie was lifeless just like me and Esme. Esme and Renee were best friends, so I knew it would be hard on her. As far as I knew, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper didn't even know. That was what hurt me even more. I thought that since my mother had passed away, they would have at least called to see if I was ok, but no. Not one call, not one text.

EPOV

Life is great. I have the perfect girlfriend Tanya, and my family are the greatest. School is going great but lately I noticed Esme has been upset lately. I was shocked when I saw Bella in the garden with Esme 2 weeks ago, and even more shocked when I saw that her, Esme and Carlisle were hugging each other when I looked out the window. Me and Bella used ot be best friends, but now we're not even that anymore. I know I don't show it, but I do miss her. I miss talking to her. I know the others do to but our life is better now, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but it's true. I have a girlfriend, one that actually likes me for me, and not just because my family has money.

My thoughts were brought back to Esme, who was crying in the garden. What is wrong with her? Why is she crying so much?

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, walked outside,

She just cried harder.  
"Mom" I said, shocked, what had I done?

Just then Carlisle came back from work since it was 7.30, and he immediately comforted Esme. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. He looked up and glared at me. WTF?

"Leave Edward, you're making things worse"

I walked back inside and my adoptive siblings questioned me. They were all shocked by what Carlisle said, but what can be done? Nothing.

"Maybe Bella will know, Edward invite her round" Alice said, handing me her phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Her voice asked through the phone. She deleted Alice' number. I wonder why.

"Edward"

"Oh..hello Edward" Was it just me or did her voice sound colder when she figured out who it was.

"Erm.. do you want to come round and hang out?" I asked, taking Alice' advice

"I'm not allowed, Charlie is out working"

"Well, put your mom on the phone and I'll ask her for you" I said. I heard her crying through the phone and she hung up.

"I mentioned her mom, she cried and hung up"

They all look confused so I just shook it off and went upstairs to ring Tanya.

BPOV

When Edward asked about my mom, I cried. I couldn't help it, it just confirmed what I had thought all along. That they didn't know about my mothers death. I can't do this anymore. I can't. Charlie barely notices me anymore. He just wakes up, eats, goes to work, eats, and sleeps, then does the same thing the next day. I tried talking to him but he didn't hear me. I don't blame him though. Him and my mom were in love. He was bound to be heartbroken. But couldn't he think of me. I had lost my mother, my best friend (and love) and people I thought of as my brothers and sisters. What have I to live for now? Because I really can't think of anything anymore. If you asked me that 2 months ago, I would've said my mom, my dad, my best friend, my group, but now I don't know. I doubt Charlie would notice I am gone, well he would, and it would hurt him, having lost his wife then his daughter, but I don't have anything left apart from a father that can barely hold himself together. I find myself repeatedly asking if anyone would miss me if I died? I doubt it. Carlisle and Esme yes, Edward and the others no. Charlie, not sure.

So why don't I? Commit Suicide like I have been thinking about since mom died. ... I'm going to do it. With that thought I got my phone and texted Carlisles phone and Esmes phone, the exact same message.

**im sory i am doing this but they all hate me, and i dnt no y, they dnt even no my mther is dead, chrlie is depressd tht he doesnt ntice me anymor, so i can thnk of only 1 solution, suicide, i so sorry bout this bt i av 2. and 1 thing can u tell thm can thy evr find it in their hearts to forgive me 4 wtevr i av dne. your r the best ppl i av evr knwn, u r my 2nd set of parnts...i lve u.. and good bye..xxxxx**

I hit send and ran up to my room. My phone rang a few minutes later and it was Esme begging me not too. I told her why and hung up. I needed to do this while Charlie was at work, so I wrote a quick note explaining what and why I am doing this and said that I will love him no matter what. I grabbed the rope I found in the back of my wardrobe and mad a noose. I hung it up from the cieling and made sure it could hold my weight.

For the next half an hour, I changed into clothes that I wanted to be buried in and stood on my bed. I fit my head through the noose and jumped. I could feel the life slowly draingin out of my body, with every second. Every minute. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier and let my eyes close. But the last thing I heard was voices screaming my name in front of me before I allowed the darkness to come over me.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Unveiled

ESME POV

I couldn't believe my children. They have all ignored Bella because of Tanya. Everytime Bella comes to see me, I can see the pain in her eyes and it has multiplied a great deal since her mothers death. And the others didn't even know about it. They didn't even know about the funeral. Poor child, no wonder Bella is upset.

I nearly shouted at Edward the other day just because he had the nerve to ask me what was wrong. My best friend dies, his ex best friends mother dies and he says 'what's wrong'. Then Carlisle came before I could say anything and asked if I was upset because of Renee' death. At least I have Carlisle. Poor Bella has no one, Charlie doesn't even know how to handle himself never mind his own child.

I couldn't stand it anymore. After Edward disappeared, I turned to my husband.

"I think we should give them a piece of our minds and tell them about Bellas mother"

"Come one then, I agree, we have let them destroy Bella for too long"

We walked into the house and saw them all in watching a movie. Tanya was one of them. God, I couldn't stand the girl and I honestly don't know what Edward sees in her.

We both walked right in front of the television and they all groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Carlisle shouted, silencing them all.

"Now, we have let this go on too long and now we want answers, why have you been ignoring Bella?" I asked, through my tears,

"Erm.. because...um..." They all stuttered,

"Because I came" Tanya said in a 'duh' tone of voice that I wanted to just smack right out of her.

"THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! HOW COULD YOU, ALL OF YOU, SHE NEEDS YOU, NOW MORE THAN EVER AND YOU LEAVE HER, YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT JAMES, YOU ALL KNOW HE RAPED HER, YOU KNOW THAT HE IS STILL OUT THERE AND YOU ARE DOING NOTHING TO HELP HER THROUGH THIS" I shouted,

"Rape?" Edward asked, his face going pale.

"Yes, she was raped by the guy in the club" Alice said,  
"Wait, but what has that got to do with us?" Edward asked,

"You should be helping her. You were best friends and you are ignoring her, she needs you, she came over here everday to talk to us about her problems and she has so many more than before, we both could see the pain in her eyes when she saw you all or when we mentioned you, YOU HEARTLESS PEOPLE" Carlisle said, raising his voice at the end. I was grateful he was talking, I was crying so much harder now, because we were about to mention Renee. Bur Edward had to go and make it worse.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE SHOUTING AT US, I RANG HER BEFORE ASKING HER TO COME OVER AND I ASKED TO PUT HER MOTHER ON AND SHE CRIED AND HUNG UP" Edward screamed,

"YOU MENTIONED HER MOTHER THAT WAS ENOUGH TO SET HER OFF CRYING, LOOK AT POOR ESME, WHY DO YOU THINK SHE HAS BEEN SO UPSET LATELY?"

"I don't know" They all said,

"HER BEST FRIEND DEID A WEEK AGO"

"But mom your best friend is...Renee" Jasper said, and I could't stand it any longer. I shouted.

"YES RENEE DIED AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS IGNORE HER. YOU LET HER AT YOUR TABLE, DIDN'T YOU NOTICE HER CRYING, IN LESSONS, SHE SAID SHE WAS ALWAYS QUITE, THE WHOLE BLOODY TOWN SHOWED UP FOR HER FUNERAL AND YOU LOT WERE TOO GOD DAMN BUSY WITH YOUR OWN LIVES TO BE THERE OR EVEN CARE"

I was happy to see the looks on all their faces. Shocked, upset, regret. I knew they felt sorry for Bella and so they should be. I was just about to add more, when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. He told me to read the message on my phone. I pulled it out and noticed it was from Bella.

**im sory i am doing this but they all hate me, and i dnt no y, they dnt even no my mther is dead, chrlie is depressd tht he doesnt ntice me anymor, so i can thnk of only 1 solution, suicide, i so sorry bout this bt i av 2. and 1 thing can u tell thm can thy evr find it in their hearts to forgive me 4 wtevr i av dne. your r the best ppl i av evr knwn, u r my 2nd set of parnts...i lve u.. and good bye..xxxxx**

"NOOOOO, NO PLEASE NO BELLA"

I rang her phone, praying she would answer and luckily she did. I quickly put it on speaker phone for us all to hear.

"Bella, please don't do this" I begged, crying,

"I'm so sorry Esme, I truly am, I'm guessing you put me on speaker phone so I'll say it all now. Edward I'm in love with you. Alice, Rose, you were the sisters I never had, Em, Jazz, you were the brothers I never had, Carlisle and Esme, I love you you are the second set of parents and I will always remember you. But I can't go on any longer. I have to do this. The reason why is simple, because of them. They all ignored me as soon as Tanya came and that was after I told them about the rape. They said they would help, but as the days wore on, I dobuted them. I didn't believe them. To be honest I don't even know if they were even aware I was on the same table at lunch. And my mothers death was the final straw. I can't handle it, so I say these final words, I love you and goodbye" And with that she hung up.

Me and Carlisle ran to the car, the others following behind as we all got in Emmett's jeep which was big enough to fit all of us in.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF SHE GOES AHEAD WITH THIS I WILL BLAME YOU, I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL" Carlisle screamed as we drove to Bella'.

"What she going to do?" Jasper asked, his face still pale,

It only took 2 words. Too words to make Emmett drive faster and fill the car with complete silence.

"Committ suicide"


	6. Chapter 6 I love you

EPOV

When we heard the phone call I felt myself break down. I missed Bella, I didn't want her to do whatever it was the hell she was going to do. But then when mom whispered that she was going to take her own life, it killed me inside. And I realised at that point that I loved Bella. Just hearing that she was going to take her life, made my heart twist and ache until I thought it was going to brake.

Emmett sped up when the words left Esme' mouth and the whole car was stunned into silence. I can guess what they were all thinking. The same as me. The fact that if she did accomplish this, we would be down a friend even though we weren't much of one as we used to be, but the fact that we would have to live for the rest of our lives knowoing this was our fault. We caused this.

She said she loved me. I couldn't believe it. I think I will be the one feeling the most guilt knowing she loved me. And I don't know if I could stand that guilt.

APOV

When we heard Bella was going to commit suicide, I cried. I couldn't believe we were now racing to Bella' house, hoping she wouldn't go ahead with this. She admitted that she was in love with Edward, I cried. When she said she thought of me and Rose and Em and Jazz as siblings, I cried. I couldn't believe we would be the cause of such a kind persons death. Our former friend. I hope she would change her mind, but something tells me she won't. We caused he too much pain. And to think we didn't even know about Renee's death. Charlie would be lifeless, I should have been there for Bella and Charlie. I blame Tanya. I never really liked her anyway, but she was with Edward and it made him happy, so I was happy. I just didn't stop to think of the consequences.

RPOV

NOO! My sister. Is going to commit suicide. I know we haven't been much of a good friend but hearing that phone call made me realise the truth. We were horrible friends. She thought of me as a sister and I betrayed her by ignoring her, and Renee. I couldn't imagine the pain Bella was in after not only her friends deserting her, but her mother dying. And we didn't even know. Not even about the funeral. We didn't know until the phone call. This is our fault. And with that I cried even more.

EMPOV

My little Bella-boo is committing suicide. I can't believe we acted like such jerks to her. Bella needs us so much and we didn't even look at her, never mind talk to her. She was raped, Tanya came, we ignored her, Renee dead, and now this. Suicide. We hurt her so much. Me, Rose, Jazz and Alice never like Tanya anyway, she is too bitchy that's why I was glad she went home and didn't bother to try and come with us. I will make it up to Bella, I have to. This is our fault, we need to set it right. With that, I sped up as we reached closer to her house.

JPOV

My little sister ceasing to exist kills me. She admitted her feelings about Edward, she told us she was raped, we told her we would protect her and we have done nothing but hurt her. We have cause her so much pain and us ignoring her has caused her to do this. Edward admitted he loves her, so something tells me, if Bella does die, he will feel tremendous guilt. Maybe more so than the rest of us. I just hope we get to her in time.

CPOV

When I read that message and heard that phone call, all I could think about was 'Not Bella, not daughter'. Me and Esme have been their for her for the past month, what with my children ignoring her, Renee' death, everything. She loves Edward, and Edward loves her. They would make the perfect couple but now that might not go ahead because of my kids foolishness. I won't be able to forgive them if Bella does die. I think of her as my daughter, my own flesh and blood and I love her dearly.

EPOV

We finally pulled up at Bella' drive half an hour later. We all jumped out of the car and opened the door. Oh no. Charlie is at work today, and Bella never leaves the door unlocked. We all race up to her room and screamed her name when we saw her. She had a rope around her neck, hanging, slowly dying right before my eyes. I ran over to her, and took her head off the noose. I layed her on the bed and held her hand while Carlisle did the compressions. This will haunt me forever. Knowing that she did this because of us. I hope she forgives us, I really do. I love her, and I fear I may have realised too late.

"Bella, please wake up, please, I love you" I said,


	7. Chapter 7 Happy endings

BPOV

I felt pressure on my chest. Where was I? Was I dead?

"Bella, please wake up, please, I love you" I heard. Wait...who was that? It sounded like Edward, but no, him and his siblings ignored me for a month. Why would he be here? I can't believe it's Edward. He said he loves me. Does he mean it? I guess there is only one way to find out. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the face of the Cullens, all with tears streaming down their faces, including the males.

"Bella, I am so sorry we ignored you, please forgive us, please Bella, just knowing we caused you to do this kills me Bella, we promised we would protect you but we did the exact opposite. Please will you forgive us?" Alice asked,

I looked around and saw all of them had regret written over their faces. I knew then that I couldn't not forgive them. I guess I am forgiving them then.

"Yes" I managed to get out. "Why though?" They knew what I was talking about as they all looked at one another.

"Well Tanya and Edward started dating and she was always asking us to hang out and because we didn't want to upset Edward we agreed, but Bella we never really liked her, in fact we all hated her" I looked at Edward, who surely must be angry that his family hate Tanya. He must have seen the look on my face as he chuckled.

"Bella, I'm in love with you, I love you, and I always will love you, can you forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"Yes, and Edward...I love you too"

They all cheered and started whistling when Edwards lips met mine. Finally.


End file.
